dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Geo LTD. Animation/Descriptions
Background: Geo LTD. Animation is an American animation studio based in Los Angeles, California that produces animated feature films, short films and television programs. It is a division of Geo LTD., a subsidiary of NBCUniversal, a division of Comcast. The studio was founded in 1963 as Geo LTD. Cartoon Studio. As of 2017, Geo LTD. Animation's films are marketed and distributed by Universal Pictures. The studio is best known for franchises including Geo, Hatty, Billy Blob, Zane the Cool Kid, Blue Ball, Computerpolis, BJ and Wally, Woo La La, Dot Box, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, Quest and Imaginary Animals (2017) and other hits like Chicken and Hen (2012) and The Graffiti Brothers (2014). Geo Jones, a character from the Geo series, is the studio's mascot. Geo LTD. Animation maintains two studios: the original Geo LTD. feature animation studio in Los Angeles, California and the Blur Animation Workshop studio in Culver City, California. Although the studio also made traditionally animated films in the past, all of their films now use computer animation. Films produced by Geo LTD. Animation were formerly distributed worldwide by Geo LTD's former distribution company Geo LTD. Pictures. In April 2004, Geo LTD. Animation's parent company Geo LTD. was purchased by Sony Pictures. The sale was completed in August 2004. In 2008, Geo LTD. announced its intention to end its partnership with Sony and entered into a distribution agreement with Universal Pictures. In December 2015, Universal purchased Geo LTD. at a valuation of $6.7 billion, making it a division of the Universal Filmed Entertainment Group. 1st logo (July 9, 2004 - May 16, 2014) Nicknames: "Lens Flares" Logo: On a black background, we see some lens flares flying through the yellow text, "GEO LTD." The text, "Animation" then fades below. FX/SFX: The lens flares. Music/Sounds: Usually silent or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Very common. Can be found on many films made by Geo LTD. The logo first appeared on Blue Ball, and made its final theatrical appearance on The Graffiti Brothers, released on May 16, 2014. Scare Factor: None. 2nd logo (November 21, 2014 - November 2, 2016) Nicknames: "20th Century Fox Rip-off". Logo: We see the "GEO LTD" text floating and we zoom out to see the text below a 20th Century Fox-like structure. FX/SFX: The text and the searchlights. Trivia: This logo was designed by Steve Samono and animated completely in Blender. Music/Sounds: The Windows 98 startup sound. Availability: Common. First seen on Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 ''and last seen on ''Wacky Pack and Lars. Scare Factor: None. 3rd logo (March 3, 2017-) Nicknames: "A new Geo LTD. era" Logo: On a white background, a paper starts flipping in the logo onto the screen, drawing an outline of the "GEO LTD" text. The paper then finishes flipping as the outline turns into gold, and then the word "ANIMATION" writes itself. Then the "A COMCAST COMPANY" byline fades in. FX/SFX: The paper flipping and the text writing. Music/Sounds: A rock music theme, which comes from the Mario fan game, "Mario Curse Medallion". Availability: Brand new. First seen on Imaginary Animals. Scare Factor: None. Category:Logo Descriptions